


Two Times Lucky

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Sanji believed in once-in-a-lifetime-moments. He believed that everything was possible, but the things that seemed the least so would only happen once in your life, and that's only if you were lucky.





	

Sanji believed in once-in-a-lifetime-moments. He believed that everything was possible, but the things that seemed the least so would only happen once in your life, and that's only if you were lucky. When Sanji met Zeff, who saved his life despite not knowing him and gave up everything for him, Sanji believed that he would never again meet a person as kind as the old geezer. So when Sanji met Luffy his world was flipped upside down.

Sure, Luffy was stubborn, didn't listen to reason and always chose the illogical option rather than the sound one, but he was incredible kind too. Kind and caring and all those things Sanji had never really believed that he deserved to be on the receiving end of. Yet, here he he was, being surrounded by people who loved him, and following a man who wanted nothing more than for the people who had his back to be the happiest they could be. And Sanji counted himself so lucky. Lucky to stand by his side and lucky to have pledged his life to such a kind hearted soul.

It was just a shame that he had to throw it all away. If given the choice, he would have stayed on the Sunny forever and always, but he had always kind of known that his life was too good to be true. And the thing is; Sanji isn't even that sad that he has to let go. He is allowed to save both his father and his captain, and in return he'll have to marry a cute girl, stay by her side and never see the people he once loved (the people he still loves so so dearly). But that's okay, because Sanji knows that he was happy, and knows that the people around him don't deserve to suffer with him, so he willingly lets go...

But they don't.

And Sanji doesn't quite understand. Sanji's life won't be absolutely miserable should he marry Pudding (or so he believes) and they have better things to do. Kaido is a pressing matter and knowing the swordsman right, he probably did not let their kind Captain forget what was at stake. Sanji had really hoped that Zoro had been ruthless and pressing enough to make their Captain choose the safer and more logical option just this one time (but Sanji doesn't get that Zoro loves him too).

And Sanji makes deal after deal, trying to make sure they are all as safe as they possibly can be in this ruthless and unfair world, and still, when he looks at them, they are smiling. They are smiling and reaching out their hands for him to take, and oh how strong the temptation is. But he can't. They don't know what's at stake. They don't know the danger like Sanji does. The ruthlessness of northern blood, the threat hanging over his father's head like a knife on a thread, the merciless execution of those with more power than any person should ever wield. They don't know, and Sanji doesn't want them to know. He wants them to go on with their adventure and be as happy as they can, but they won't budge (Sanji just doesn't get that they can't be happy without him).

So when all is said and done. When the flames still haven't quite burned out, the sky is black with smoke and there is more blood than sugar covering the island, the hand is still there, waiting for him to take it. And so he does. And for the second time in his life, Sanji gives himself to the strawhat wearing pirate. But this time it's not until Sanji sees the end of his life, it's when he sees the end of their journey (and Sanji knows that he never will).


End file.
